Gebruiker:Stormstarthecat
Badge kast en andere dingen Sorry mensen maar ik moest het gewoon doen XD |Badge 2 = |Badge3=Een badge |Badge4=Een badge |Badge5=Een badge |Badge6=Een badge }} Mijn boeken Nl De wildernis in ^~ Water en vuur ^~ Geheimen ^ ~ Voor de storm ^~ Gevaar! ^ ~ Vuurproef ^ ~ De nieuwe profetie Middernacht^~ Maannacht^~ Dageraad^ ~ Sterrenlicht^ ~ Schemering ^~ Zonsondergang ^ ~ De macht van drie Geheim verbond (gereserveerd ) ENG The power of three: The sight ^ ~ Dark river^ ! outcast ^ ! eclipse ^ ! Long shadows ^ ! Sunrise ^ ! Omen of the stars The fourth apperentice ^! Fading echoe's ^! Night whispers ^! Sign of the moon ^! The forgotten warrior ^! The last hope ^! Manga's: The lost warrior ^~ Warriors refuge ^~ Warriors return ^~ Into the Woods ^~ Escape from the forest ^~ Return to the clans ^~ Shatterd peace ^~ A clan in need ^~ The heart of a warrior ^~ The rise of scourge ^~ Super editions Firestar's quest ^!M Bluestars prophecy ^~ Skyclan's destiny ^! Crookedstar's promise ^! (ik kan niet wachten! Om te lezen) Yellowfangs secret ^ ~ Guides Secrets of the clans ^~ Code of the clans ^M Battles of the clans ^ M The ultimate guide ^~ Verder: Tales from the clans ^ M The untold storie's ^! Verlang lijstje: 1. Tallstars revenge 2. De manga reeks skyclan and the stanger 3. Serie 5 (als die in box set is) 4. Enter the clans 4. Cats of the clans 5. Mothflights vision Als er bijv. Twee vieren staan betekend dat, dat ik er niet tussen kan kiezen BINNEKORT MEER.. ~ = Gelezen ^ = heb ik M = mee bezig. ! = niet gelezen meer en nog meer boeken thumb Ik heb een handtekening in crookedstar's promise! En dit zijn al mijn boeken: thumb hierboven staat een lijstje met wat ik heb gelezen en wat niet. Favo warrior cats: Kwiklicht (squirrelflight) Hollyleaf Braamklauw (brambleclaw) Geeltand (yellowfang) Loofpoel (leafpool) Mapleshade (is wel cool maar toch hoort ze niet hier thuis..) Niet oo volgorde meest gehate katten Havikwind (hawkfrost) Blauwster (Bluestar) Eenster (onestar) Rainflower Distelklauw (thistleclaw) Tijgerster (tigerstar) (Ruby and socks een beetje) Maar vooral: VUURTSER!! (Firestar) XD (Echt ik meen het.) schattige foto! thumb|Binky en Lucky. Lucky: lucky is een valkparkiet hij is zes jaar oud en hij kan 15-25 jaar worden. Het is een mannetje. Hij kent meerdere deuntjes waaronder: fietview en The A-team (niet perfect maar ik vind het alsnog knap. Deze vogel is echt van mij want: mijn zusje is te jong. Mijn stiefvader vindt hem stom en mijn moeder is allergisch voor hem. Als ik naar mijn vader ga neem ik hem mee (voor de mensen die het niet weten: mijn ouders zijn gescheiden en ik ga om de drie weken een weekend naar mijn oma en mag ik ook een nachtje bij mijn vader slapen.) Binky: Binky is een kater hij is al aardig oud (ik weet niet hoe oud X3) hij had ook een broer die precies op hem leek op een klein vlekje na (Slimpy (hij was de slimmerd en BinkyE de Bink)) zijn broer is ingeslapen want die had een tumor en een niesziekte. Deze kat is meer van mijn stiefvader maar ik geef hem de meeste aandacht. thumb|358px thumb teksten en quotes Ravenklauw "pijn? Jij weet niets van pijn!" Ravenklauw tegen stormster Donkerstreep "This is not my Clan. Not any longer. ThunderClan is led by a kittypet, and there's nothing left to fight for. I feel no loyalety to ThunderClan. In the whole forest, the only cat worth following is Tigerstar." donderstreep in vuurproef Geeltand"I know my path will cross with Brokenstar's again. And one day I will do something to stop this tide of fire and blood that he has unleashed on the forest." geeltand in Yellowfang's secret Jayfeather "This will not be the end of the Clans. As long as I have breath in my body, the Clans will be safe." Jayfeather in the forgotten warrior'' '''Kwiklicht "Brambleclaw, I'm sorry. You have to understand I never intended to hurt you. I loved you, and was proud to raise these kits with you. You were a wonderful father." Kwiklicht in the last hope Kraaiveder "You're a medicine cat. I understand what that means now. StarClan go with you, Leafpool. I'll never forget you." In zonsondergang Loofpoel "Destiny isn't a path that any cat follows blindly. It is always a matter of choice, and sometimes the heart speaks loudest. Deep down, I always knew what I had to do, and that's why I came back to the Clan. Whatever else happens, I trust you to know the right thing to do as well. Listen to your heart, Lionblaze, because that's where your true destiny lies." Loofpoel in sing of the moon als ik een kat was en anders . Ik zou dan een beetje de nette manieren van de donderclan willen hebben, het doorzettings vermogen van de SchaduwClan, de snelheid van de WindClan, zo goed kunnen zwemmen als de RivierClan. Als ik in een clan zou willen wonen/leven: 1RivierClan 2 SchaduwClan/ DonderClan 3 WindClan